


Behavioral Conditioning/行为失调

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 残肢, 精神控制, 调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 土方在失去一半手臂后被交给了银时照顾。残肢/精神控制
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Hijikata Toshirou, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 9





	Behavioral Conditioning/行为失调

Intro  
“副长就交给你了，老板。”山崎拉着银时走出玄关，郑重地朝他鞠躬。“队长和局长都还在执行任务中，屯所也不够安全，所以只能暂时拜托你了。”  
银时拉了拉往下滑的衣襟，抬起头看着没有一丝云的天空，“啊啊，明白了，不过先说好，就这一段时间哦，我可受不了长时间和那尼古丁患者呆在一个屋子里。”  
山崎看起来十分赶时间，他边下楼梯边回头含糊地说了声好就消失在了银时视线中。  
手脚连带脑袋上都缠着绷带的土方坐在山崎送他来的轮椅上，一言不发地盯着房间中央空无一物的矮几。  
粗粗一看他与几天前银时见到的样子并没有什么不同，忽略他黑色真选组制服那空荡荡的右手袖子的话。  
具体情况山崎并未细说，只说副长被用低劣的手段绑去了敌营，被救出来时便成了当下这副模样。任务尚未完成，冲田和近藤为此发誓要把伤害他的人绳之以法，人手不够也只能指派他送土方回来。  
银时细心地将土方套在外面的黑色制服脱下，小心地避开绷带下还在渗血的右手，土方轻轻别过左手配合他，像合作默契的搭档。  
土方十四郎，真选组的魔鬼副长，在这次任务中失去了自己的右手。准确来说，是整个小臂。  
他自从出现在银时面前就没有说过一句话，清明的双眼表明他并非沉浸在自己的世界中，他只是不想说话。  
也许单纯是不想和银时说话。  
这样的认知没有让银时恼怒，他明白土方的心情，凝重到像是拨不开的具象化迷雾，紧紧抓住松开手却两手空空。  
事实上银时体察他人的能力远超平均水平，没有皮肤的人对什么都敏感，什么都接受。因而他才会为了看来莫名其妙的任务抑或仅仅是相遇而豁出一切。  
然而这样的时刻多起来，便像轻轻吹进气球的一口气，只要不爆炸，便觉察不到。仿佛是身体自动的调节，他渐渐被隔在了另一边，他人庞大又纷繁的情绪于他成了vr游戏，可感，又可控。  
而银时乐在其中。当个观察者没什么不好，控制者的角色是意外之喜。  
他坐在土方对面，故意放柔了目光看着他的眼睛，即使对方目光聚焦在四四方方的矮几上，他却有把握，土方最终会看向他。  
脸上还贴着创口贴的黑发男人抬起头看向银时，此时距离他的估计过了四分钟。  
“盯着老子干嘛？”声音比平时沙哑，银时想起常从书塾经过的农民。烈日投下的影子仿佛永远不会改变，来来回回，竟也无法分辨少了谁，不过是又一个向苦难投降的魂灵。  
然而土方混蛋声音里藏着的倔至少阻止他毫无尊严地躺下认输。  
他以为自己还能够扛一扛，就像孤身阻止转海屋交易的那天晚上，咬着牙撑着最后一口气，装作一切都没有改变地问银时，“盯着老子干嘛？”  
银时知道他吃软不吃硬，控制着自己开口应答，停顿恰到好处。  
“你……还好吧？”  
前一秒还白白嫩嫩的气氛被银时一下戳破，土方不作回答，前者在漏了大洞的氢气球上快意漂浮，看着坐在竹篮里的土方急速坠落。  
啊，上钩了。银时微微调整姿势，放平了双腿将重心移到撑着下巴的右手，若有人坐在二者中间，将诡秘地发现镜像。  
“那么，我们开始吧，土方君。”

Mimicry  
事实上，土方并不知道万事屋原来现在只剩下了他和银时二人。他坐在银时接生意的桌子前，隔着一米不到的距离看着悠闲转圈的万事屋老板。  
他依然在消化自己失去了右手这一事实。土方十四郎对现实有很强的适应能力，不管是平白多出的宅十四还是失去的三叶，他都妥帖地收着，生怕一个不小心影响到了真选组，或者，近藤老大。  
他早就适应了失去，只是这一连串的后果压得他喘不过气。无法震慑敌军的残废，无法再挥刀保护真选组的副长，他甚至不想见到平日里一同作战的队员——他害怕看到他们的眼睛，同情有时比轻蔑残酷。  
土方早就知道将所有希望存在一处很危险，然而他未曾预料，这一天会来得这么快。  
屁股底下紧绷的布料让他感觉有针在刺，钝钝地，长时间维持同一个姿势让他的身体有些僵硬，于是他挺直腰，不出意料地听到骨节复位的咔嚓声。断肢尚未愈合的疼痛让他不自觉绷紧了肌肉，向后直直躺在靠背上，情绪上的烦躁让他不自觉伸手去够外套里的香烟盒。  
预料中的触感没有出现，余光看见右边大臂徒劳地抬起指向制服——啊，忘了，该用左手。  
银时不知什么时候起身弯腰拿出了烟盒，他用食指轻轻点了点盒子底部倒出一支烟，放在土方嘴边。  
“张嘴。”  
银时偏低的体温透过空气传达到土方的下巴，呼出的热气又打回他的皮肤，他愣了两秒，还是乖乖张开嘴叼住烟。  
火柴摩擦侧面擦火皮的声音划破傍晚的昏暗，火苗在屋子里一闪，烟丝被烧焦的声音不太真切，银时专注的侧脸切实出现在他眼前。  
土方狠狠吸了一口烟，看着银时重新坐回椅子。他用左手夹住烟，落在铁质扶手上，烟灰随着碰撞掉落在地上。  
银时放松地将右手落于扶手，左手搁在白色外套下，将头歪向土方吐出烟的方向。  
不对劲。土方伤到了手，可直觉还在，就像总悟趁他不在翻乱了房间还让他猜缺少了什么。他有时猜到，有时不能。现下他直觉在这房间里多了样东西，只是他尚不熟悉这一切，因而自然无法指出。  
他从来没觉得原来自己和银时这么像。这念头萌生的瞬间他被自己吓了一跳。纵使连近藤都道他们相像，他自己却很少有这样的认知。  
“喝酒吗？”银时冷不防开口，维持先前的动作没有动。“虽然是你的酒，不过你只能看我喝哦。”  
土方下意识就要开口骂他混蛋，对上他的眼睛却哑火。  
这酒大约是两年前自己留在店里的酒。他顺着银时的目光看向墙角光洁的酒瓶。  
那时候他抽着烟，说什么等酒喝完了自己就会回来，到时候一起还他。  
现如今却还是成了麻烦他的那一个。  
“喂，”银时出声打断他的思绪，“我知道你在想什么。”他血红色的眸子看着土方，像进入一间早已熟悉的屋子，而屋子也熟悉他。  
“我会和你一起，让你不那么痛苦的，好吗？”

Kinesthetic  
陷入黑暗已经很久了，久到土方无法分辨现在是白天还是黑夜。  
他的记忆相当模糊，从他失去意识之后，便被戴上了黑色的眼罩，束缚在了冰凉的椅子上。  
他不知道自己具体在何处，只知道大约是那杯微微泛苦的水陷自己于此境地。后来他似乎和银时说了些以前的烂事，明明自己没有喝酒，他却有些昏昏欲睡，深秋的傍晚有些凉，可他还是任由自己阖上了双眼。  
手腕脚腕和关节都被用扎带束在了椅子上，他是被冰醒的，白色衬衫似乎被脱掉了，后背贴上大片金属的触觉被神经延迟传递，当他被刺骨的凉唤醒，空间里早已只剩下他独自一人。  
手腕处尖锐的切面磨得他很不舒服，血液好像被阻碍了流动一般，左手变得冰凉。  
或许他该感谢银时给他留了条内裤，然而方正切割的座椅边缘抵着他的大腿，不用看他都能猜到，不见阳光的白色皮肤上大约早已留下深深浅浅的割痕。  
他对这场景生不出半点恐惧，狼狈是最后出现在脑海中的词汇。既然最糟的情况早已摆在自己面前，还有什么是自己不能承受的呢？  
或许连他自己都未曾预料到，先前觉察到的熟悉感和涌上的往事为他不断作响的警铃密密织就了一层隔膜，隔绝了恼人的预警声。  
在他胡思乱想四处转头希望看到些什么的当口，门被拧开了。  
喀嗒声在寂静的空间中震得他浑身一颤，他凭着本能转向声源，布料摩擦的声音传入他耳中。  
“啊，土方君，你醒了。”银时的声音里透着愉快。  
“……我在哪儿？”  
“看来状态还不错，”脚步声逐渐靠近，他感到银时弯下腰靠近自己耳边，“我会再来的。”  
没等土方再说上一句话，门便再次被打开又阖上，他甚至听不清远去的脚步声。  
他不知道那杯水中放了什么，被冰凉唤起的清醒意识被失而复得的睡意驱赶，手脚无力成了他不反抗的理由。  
土方再次陷入了沉睡。  
等他再次醒来，座椅的温度已和体温差不多。被剥夺视觉的感觉不好受。他努力睁开眼，眼罩布料划过眼皮像有人拿砂纸摩擦他的每一根神经，绝对的安静放大了身体对坚硬材料的不适。干渴，似乎被塞了一嘴的沙子又吐出，遗留的沙砾滚落咽喉，像火烧。  
前额开始隐隐作痛，室内的温度算不上宜人，封闭的空间却像何处漏风，吹得土方浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
他再次动了动身体，被扎带束缚的手脚被勒出了红痕，痛觉让他有了活着的实感。  
时间对他失去了意义，他在冰冷，尖锐又坚硬的虚无中等待着银时的到来。  
一点微小的声音都能勾起他毫无必要的期待，头痛有愈演愈烈的趋势，然而他刚刚以为的开门声似乎只是他的幻觉，干裂的嘴唇向他要求水分。  
土方本能般想要挣脱扎带，却在扎带陷进皮肉之时突然安静。疼痛从来没有，以后也不会阻止他，他只是失去了理由。  
摆脱万事屋，然后呢？他已被自己的日常抛弃，失去的不仅是右手，还有他习以为常的生活，和总悟打闹的巡街，坐在自己的房间里处理真选组的日常事务，都消失不见了。  
与其如此，不如被困在这里吧，土方第一次萌生这样的想法。  
还没来得及等他自己批判自己，他期待无数次被打开的门终于切实发出喀嗒声。  
“忘记了，”银时的声音越来越近，听起来有些陌生。“喝点水吧。”  
塑料吸管被戳在土方嘴边，他张开嘴静静喝完了一整杯凉白开。  
干渴稍稍被缓解，冷水顺着食道浸透五脏六腑，身体仿佛结冰。  
银时将杯子往地上一放，玻璃与木头相撞发出沉闷的声音。  
土方感到他扶住了自己的右半边脸，温暖的体温透过皮肤传达到大脑皮层，一年四季积攒的冷意在此刻得到了缓解。有什么被裂开的冰层解封，浮出水面。银时用大拇指轻轻拂过他的脸颊，土方不自觉向前迎合他的动作，银时却在他有所反应的瞬间放下了手。  
他听到银时闷在喉咙里满足的轻笑，出乎自己意料的反应让他脑海中升起羞耻，自己怎么会想要和天然卷混蛋更多地接触？  
然而事实是这样，心下空落落的感觉并没有随着银时的离开而消失，想要被触碰的念头像密织的网缠绕他，他喘不上气。  
无力和沮丧让土方感到陌生，失控感笼罩了他。他用牙齿撕扯着嘴唇上的皮，带着刺痒的疼痛并没能让他体内的渴望平息，他迫切地想要一个有温度的拥抱，哪怕是触摸。  
他想起和总悟被困在一条铁链上时背着对方的体温，砍杀敌人时飞溅到自己脸上温热的血液，近藤老大有力的手掌落在自己的肩上。  
啊，好想要。他努力压抑着，却还是这么想道。  
拜托，谁来碰我一下吧，除了金属和空气，什么都可以。  
土方的思绪飘忽不定，想要被拥抱的欲望曲折上升。  
这样的念头烧灼着他的神经，以至于他忽略了银时推门的声音。  
“很想要吧。”银时突兀的声音闯进他的耳膜，土方在回答和抵抗间来回摇摆。  
他感到一个宽阔温暖的手抚摸着自己完好的左手，从大臂缓缓滑到手背，用力握紧了自己的手。  
“说出来，我就给你。”银时的声音此刻听来与诱惑亚当夏娃偷食禁果的蛇并无二致，哄骗夹杂着狡黠。  
手在发烫，身体其它的部分在叫嚣着同等的待遇。  
土方艰难地吞下一口口水， 理智就快离他而去。  
时间从他静默的声带流淌过，银时就这么等着，似乎十分肯定他会回答。  
“……抱……碰我一下。”他感到嗓子发干，却还是顺利吐出这几个字。  
银时微微弯腰，圈住他的脖子，按着他的后脑勺将他压进自己怀中。  
土方的鼻尖闻到银时外套上柔顺剂的香味，夹杂着甜腻的草莓牛奶的香味，此刻竟让他感到无比安心，实实在在的拥抱让他内心的慌乱和失控有些许的消退，然而这终究不算是个拥抱，被束缚的手臂无法同等地圈住银时，思及此，土方有瞬间的失落。  
他从来没有拥抱过银时，以前没有这念头，以后也办不到了。  
“土方君，我有收到大猩猩写的信哦。”银时在他耳边悄声说，“但我不确定你会想听。”  
土方用尖尖的下巴戳他的肩膀，好让自己更加靠近。“近藤老大……？”  
“大概就是，任务进行得很顺利，让你好好养伤之类的。”银时维持着先前的动作，右手轻轻抚摸着土方的后背，“没有你也进行得很顺利哦。”  
他感到自己怀中的身体明显僵硬了一瞬，土方声音闷闷的，“顺利就行。”  
“对了，据说新的副长把队伍管理得很好呢。”  
“新的……副长？”  
“是你们之前卸任的参谋吧，似乎叫山南？”  
银时不甚在意地接着道：“你似乎也没那么重要，”他侧过脸观察着土方，“即使你离开，真选组也还是能运转下去，不是吗？”  
说完，他便毫不留情地收回手，转身关上了门。  
残留的温度让土方无法回神，他的大脑中回荡着银时的话。  
你似乎也没那么重要。  
你没那么重要。  
事到如今，不承认也是没有用的。他想。他被莫名其妙的自弃情绪席卷，掀起的浪将他从头到脚淋得湿透。  
他为真选组一切都好感到开心，这开心中又细细夹杂着清晰的认知，自己并不必要。用生命守护的一切抛弃了他，他却仍为此挂心。  
刚刚的拥抱不仅没能缓解他的焦躁，反而成了引线，牵出他有限的二十九年生命中埋藏在心中的冷意。  
土方再次陷入对银时的期待。

Conviction&Reciprocity  
当土方以为自己被银时遗忘在了这里的时候，他出现了。  
银时拿着冰冷的刀刃挑开扎带，被解开束缚的感觉像气球猛地被戳破，然而土方感到无力，手脚似乎脱离了他的控制，他只能任由自己的身体像垃圾一般瘫在椅子上。  
“啊，看来是被绑得太久了。”银时像摆弄毫无生气的娃娃一般提起土方的左手，放到他的腿上。  
土方被搅得一团乱的脑子轻易接受了银时的说辞，丝毫不怀疑自己此时的状态可能与那杯凉水有关。  
“想要我碰你吗？”  
偏低的室温，坚硬的触感，没有一丝声音的死寂，被困在黑暗中的孤独和虚无，土方现在只想要碰到点什么实实在在的东西，柔软又温暖的生命。  
他向内心的欲望投降，急迫地点头，他知道银时在看着他。  
然而银时只是后退了两步，声音传到土方耳中变得飘渺起来。  
“阿银可不是慈善家哦，你知道的吧？”快点答应吧。  
“……你想要什么？”什么我都会给你的。  
“看看你。”银时的声音里透着惋惜，剩下的情绪土方无法读懂。  
“不看你的眼睛，我也能知道你有多悲伤。”  
“别废话。”你到底想要什么。  
“我想让你快乐。”哈。  
“让我……快乐？”  
银时一把扯掉他眼前的眼罩，眼睛一下子被暴露在光下让长时间处于黑暗中的土方眯起了眼，视野中充满了红色。  
他逐渐习惯了光强，一头撞进银时的双眼，竟无法分辨这话的真伪。  
他努力抬起手抱住银时，熟悉的味道钻入鼻腔，像终于受不了戒断反应再次复吸的瘾君子。  
银时身上有股栀子花的味道，土方将此归因于这家伙的洗涤剂，他向来不爱花的味道，现下竟让他有一丝安心。温暖的身体让他感到安全，似乎还有自己常抽的蛋宝路的味道，但虚弱让他分不清这气味。  
他只知道感觉很好，像二十几年前兄长的拥抱，像家。  
银时伸出手抱紧了土方的腰，“我猜你的回答是‘好’。”  
土方感到一阵失重，过了几秒才反应过来，自己被银时托着屁股抱了起来。后背接触到柔软的布料，视野中的门消失了，取而代之的是天花板。他大约是被抱到了床上之类的地方。  
银时并没有催促土方快点结束这个过长的拥抱，他侧过头亲吻着土方的脸，脖子。  
“看来你也明白，”银时唇齿间漏出的热气熏得土方的耳朵有点痒，“现在的你毫无价值。”  
土方沉默着，忘了反抗他出格的行动。  
“你失去了右手，会成为近藤的累赘吧？”银时把他环在自己脖子上的手拉下按在他耳边，吐出散发着冷气的恶毒话语。  
土方无法反驳，因为他认同银时的话。  
自己现在顶多算是个废物罢了，不被任何人需要的……废物。  
银时伸出舌头舔湿他的锁骨，“大猩猩那样的性格，大约不会这么想吧。”  
乳尖被含住让土方浑身一颤，陌生的快感涌入他的脑海。  
近藤老大……  
“你大约不会再被需要了吧？即使近藤不说你也明白。”银时用粗糙的舌苔摩擦着他的乳尖，“你不仅帮不了他们，还会成为他们的弱点。”  
银时揉搓着土方另一边的胸膛，好奇鬼之副长会作何反应。  
“……”土方只是看着天花板，动了动嘴却没有发出一点声音。  
银时拉下他的内裤，含住尚未勃起的阴茎。突如其来的刺激让土方不得不作出反应。他弓起身体，被压住的手想要反抗。  
“你……你他妈干什么！”  
“啊，土方君，”银时吐出沾满口水的阴茎，土方平日里不被照顾的下半身比他想象中要敏感，“我在让你快乐啊。”  
他重新吞下土方，努力地不让牙齿碰到柱身，舌头灵活地舔舐着逐渐变硬的阴茎。  
“唔……”土方轻声喘息着，快感蚕食着他的理智，银时含着他的下身，含含糊糊地开口，粘腻的水声让他的脸上增添了一丝红晕。  
“这不是很喜欢吗，”银时看着土方的表情，“你看，”他弹了弹勃起的阴茎，“都硬了。”  
土方还没来得及回答，就被银时堵住了嘴，他尝到自己的味道，有点腥，但他被吻得晕头转向，缺氧让他的大脑空空，身体下意识回应着对方。  
等他反应过来，自己已经喘息着释放在了银时的手中。  
“这样你还要抵抗吗？”银时将手中的精液抹在他的脸上，“不是很开心吗？”  
羞愤让土方别开了脸，银时的话在他耳边不断回响。  
你不被需要。你是弱点。  
弱点。  
不被需要。  
他皱眉，想把词句从脑中驱逐出去。  
失败。  
“没关系，”银时捧着他的脸好让他正视自己，“我需要你。”青灰色的眸子里写满了无助，在听到银时说出这句话的瞬间睁得更大。  
“你……说什么？”  
银时将沾满精液的手探进他的后面，“放松点。”  
异物进入后穴的感觉并不好受，土方下意识绷紧了身体，他感到银时暂时停止了手中的动作。  
“放松，”银时拉长了调子，平常懒散的眼神消失不见，看土方时像在看包装繁复的草莓蛋糕，隐隐透着兴奋。“或者我离开，很容易的选择。”  
“到时候，这里可就又只剩下你一个人了。”  
他静静等待着，过了半晌，他感到紧紧包裹着自己手指的后穴稍稍放松了些许。  
银时俯身含住土方的耳垂，“真乖，”慢慢增加手指，“就像我说的，我需要你。”  
“即使你变成现在的样子，我也需要你，”银时缓缓亲吻着他被绷带绑住的伤口，“即使你已经不被他们所需要。”  
土方的双眼已蒙上薄薄一层雾气，高潮的余韵和无力感让他放弃了抵抗，似乎一切都失去了意义，反抗已失去了目的，他感觉自己快要腐烂在浓重的绝望中，不如让自己快乐……自己真的还能够快乐吗？  
主动放松的肉穴被银时扩张得松软湿润，他放开土方的手，解开自己的裤子。  
勃起的性器抵着土方的屁股，他闭上眼睛，努力不去想自己现在的样子。  
银时挺身进入他，像破开死海的水面，被撑开的刺痛让土方不自觉呻吟出声。  
这很奇怪，土方十四郎即使被砍下了右手也没有在敌人面前发出一点声音，又怎么会因为一点钝痛就求饶？  
“啊……慢点……”他想要逃脱，却浑身无力。  
银时坚定地往深处刺去，他的体内被一点一点填满，滚烫的性器和他的肠肉毫无缝隙地相贴，有奇异的满足感。  
银时抬起他一条腿，用力压向他的肩膀。土方的柔韧性出乎意料的好，轻轻松松就被摆弄成了露出后穴的可口模样。  
紧致的肉穴紧紧缠绕着银时，他微微抽动下身，帮助经验为零的土方适应着自己的动作。  
微不可察的快感爬上土方的脊椎，他放松了下来，方便银时更深地进入自己。他的身体仿佛早就接受了对方，干涩的肠道分泌出了更多的液体，抽动发出的撞击声充斥着他的耳膜，羞耻夹杂着快感将他淹没在水中。  
银时逐渐加快了抽送的频率，不时擦过的微小突起总是能够引起土方激烈的反应。他将手指送进土方的口中，指尖绕着舌头打转。他模仿着性器的动作，将手指伸进土方的喉咙。  
土方控制自己不要干呕出声，银时手指的动作使他的眼中充满了生理性的泪水，他努力摇头想要摆脱，却被银时指腹不断摩挲自己咽喉的动作逼得咳嗽起来，眼中充满了血丝，溢出的泪珠顺着眼角流进黑色的发丝中。  
银时抽出被津液打湿的手指，毫不留情地插进土方的后穴，四下摸索着。刚刚勉强适应了银时动作的土方突然变得害怕起来，他哑着嗓子想要银时停下。  
“别……”他压下嗓子里弥漫的血气，猜测喉咙大约是肿了，“太……太多…唔…！”  
话音未落，银时便瞄准了那块微微凸起的软肉开始抠挖，同时用力地将阴茎送进土方的深处。  
突如其来的刺激让土方忍不住叫出了声，夹杂着快感的呻吟让他涨红了脸，然而银时没有给他为此羞愧的时间，他用长年握剑粗糙的手指磨着软肉，同时大幅度地操干着身下的人。  
猛烈的快感让土方看不清眼前的光景，他闭上眼睛，已经顾不上自己发出的叫声，下身传来的酸软让他绷紧了身体，大腿内侧肌肉不受控制地开始抽动。  
他已经说不出完整的话，银时抓住他重新勃起的性器开始撸动，被压着的腿靠在了银时的肩膀上。前面和后面都被粗暴地抚慰，土方的呻吟中带上了哭腔，后穴开始不受控制地绞紧了银时。他知道土方快要射了，可是他还没有。  
于是他掐住手中的阴茎，阻止土方的释放。  
快感失去宣泄的通道，完全沉浸在情欲中的土方难耐地发出粘腻的哀求，“让我射……银时……”  
平日里低沉的声音此时变得沙哑，被欲望指使着喘息、哀求，只想要短暂的释放。  
银时勾起嘴角，看着失控的土方，“刚刚叫我什么？”  
被快感冲昏头脑的土方重复着他的名字，臣服于麻痹神经的煎熬，“银时……银时……”  
银时满意地松开束缚着他根部的手指，略有些透明的精液从顶端喷射着落在土方的胸膛，同时抵住他前列腺的手指狠狠地按住他敏感的一点，即使土方红着眼角哭叫着不要，银时也没有停下手中的动作。  
射精的快感让土方的身体抖动着，后穴被操干、按摩使得他的高潮被硬生生延长，任何细小的动作都能引起内壁的反应。  
银时加快了抽插速度，土方的身体随着他的动作不自觉颤抖着。终于银时在操干了十几下后释放在了土方的身体里。  
滚烫的精液尽数射进土方的后穴，他抽着气默许了对方的行为，后穴传来的温度让他有了自虐般的满足感。  
银时抽出自己的手指和阴茎，满意地看到随着自己的动作土方的身体又是一阵颤抖。他将沾满滑腻液体的手指覆上土方半闭的眼睛，在他耳边轻声问道：“你快乐吗？”  
你快乐吗？  
土方的理智稍稍回笼，却发现更加无法回答这个越轨的问题。  
他快乐吗？说不快乐是在说谎，身体很快乐，以至于射了两次。精神上他也并不排斥银时，因为他不想一个人，拥抱总归是有温度。  
听起来很荒唐，可他的确得到了快乐，一个人空落落的时间里，体内有什么被切实摧毁了。  
只是这一切都不对，有哪里不对。  
银时没有让他接着思考下去，仿佛读心般接着问道：“你大概觉得这一切都是错误的。”  
“可是你很快乐，”他抚摸着土方沾满精液的胸膛，感受后者的呼吸重新变得急促，“我的需要让你变得不那么痛苦。”  
“好过不被需要。”他没有再提起真选近藤或是真选组，可是土方的脑海中马上出现了二者，这不再需要他的人和事。  
沮丧和绝望再次袭来，像是将刚刚还漂浮在云层的人拉下狠狠摔在地面，土方觉得眩晕。  
银时不知从哪里掏出一瓶水，他扶起土方细心地喂他喝下，靠在他怀中的土方想起还在武州的日子，因而觉得安全。  
后来土方不记得自己是如何陷入了睡眠，他迷迷糊糊记得银时动作轻柔地将自己平放在床上，甚至对自己说了好梦。他努力睁开眼，模糊中看见了为五郎的背影，穿着湖蓝色的和服，告诉他自己还会再来。

Self-deception  
时间不会流逝，在这间一眼就能看尽的房间里，土方无法度量时间。  
即使行动不受阻，他所能接触到的也不过是金属床架或者冰冷的墙面，像滑腻的章鱼触手，紧紧缠绕着他的脖子，将他大脑中出现的反抗或出逃的念头像挤空气一般扫除得干干净净。  
银时有时在他极度需要被触摸的时候出现，但那更像抛掷骰子获得的点数，毫无规律。那时候他就像为了钱而张开双腿的婊子，只不过他所需要的是银时的拥抱与亲吻。  
那只是交换。他想。我并不真的想和他做爱。

Crave  
土方被下身不适的酸胀感唤醒，他试着动了动腿，发现四肢都被固定在了冷冰冰的台面上，他想起被放在冷柜中的尸体。········  
他扭动腰部，外表略有些粗糙的物体摩擦着内壁，不轻不重的力道擦过前列腺让他不自觉收紧后穴，反而将它们吞得更深。  
“看来你很喜欢啊。”银时的声音从旁边传来，土方扭头怒视着这一切的罪魁祸首，加大了反抗的力度。  
“你他妈往我身体里放了什么！”他感到后穴中流淌着汁液，似乎是里面的东西渗出来的。  
“你很介意吗？”银时将双腿放在椅子扶手上，背靠在另一边，“那里可是连我的老二都吞下过的，放几个小小的东西对你来说应该也不难吧？”  
土方涨红了脸，先前荒唐的性事和快感还印在他的大脑中，“我不……”  
“你想说你不想做？”银时眯起眼睛看着土方徒劳的动作，嘴角扬起一丝轻蔑的笑，“我给过你选择，是你自己选的，不是吗？”  
要么让他快乐，要么继续一个人。他神使鬼差地抱住银时，等于是默许了对方的要求。  
“所以爽过就扔？”银时一下从椅子里站了起来，走近土方，他伸手按压着土方的小腹，“那可不行啊，土方君。”  
布满颗粒的表面贴着敏感的穴肉，土方收紧的后穴将它们越吞越深，他惊恐地察觉到了物体的移动，结结巴巴地要求银时停下。  
“你爱吃草莓吗？”银时抬起手暂时放过了土方，似乎是想起草莓酸甜的口感，他伸出舌头缓缓舔过嘴唇，抬起下巴俯视着忍耐着快感的土方。  
是草莓。土方马上反应过来，自己体内冰凉又粗糙的东西是什么。他第一反应是将它们排出体外，但要在银时面前做出这种事他宁愿忍受它们带来的折磨。  
然而银时不这么想，他轻松将手指塞进被草莓顶开的后穴，满意地发现肉穴已经变成了随时能够容纳自己的状态。  
银时并不相信延迟满足这一套，否则他也不会在糖尿病的边缘徘徊。  
他想要操进土方的后穴，让他尖叫求饶，让他离不开他，成为他一个人的婊子。  
所以他果断地将湖蓝色外衣脱下，随手扔在了地上，解开裤子将勃起的阴茎插进土方的后穴。  
表面凹凸不平的草莓被阴茎顶着滑进深处，成熟的果实被挤压流出了红色的果汁，它流过被摩擦得敏感的后穴，让土方不自觉抽了一口气。  
肠肉清晰地描摹出阴茎的形状，在银时进来的瞬间就自觉地缠绕了上去，被进入的酸胀感让土方放松身体，却在草莓抵上前列腺的位置时收紧了后穴。  
银时狠狠地捅进土方的体内，粗暴的动作让他进得比任何一次都还要深，他顿了顿，仿佛要让土方记住接纳自己的感觉。  
银时慢慢地抽出，隔靴搔痒的感觉让土方感到一阵空虚，他收紧了后穴挽留银时。被捣烂的果肉被银时的动作带出，鲜红色的汁液从穴口流出，像是初潮的血。  
银时拉出丝丝缕缕的果肉，沾着透明的液体，送到了土方微张的唇边，强迫他吞下。  
散发着淡淡腥味的糜烂果肉尚且带着酸甜的味道，本就滑腻的果肉顺着食道滑了下去。  
土方感到一阵反胃，然而草莓的酸甜盖过了腥味，只有心理上的抵触让他想要呕吐。  
“你最好乖一点，”银时顶弄着他的后穴，恶意地将残缺的草莓抵在他的前列腺上摩擦着，土方全身都软了下来，快感占据了他的大脑，与银时相连的地方在发烫，脑中只剩下了想要高潮的念头。  
银时解开他手脚的链子，瞬间获得自由的土方下意识地抱住了温暖健壮的躯体，扭动着屁股想要被进入得更深。  
银时像抱小孩子般一只手拢住他的后脑勺，细软的发丝手感很好。另一只手托住他的屁股，好让他不要摔下去。  
就在土方以为自己的空虚终于能够得到满足之时，银时抬起他的身体，完全抽出了自己的阴茎，只留头部抵住穴口。  
“说……”银时在他耳边小声要求着，“我想要被银时操，我就给你。”  
被欲望操控的土方稍稍清醒过来，他咬着嘴唇，不愿说出这么露骨的话。  
土方不愿承认原来自己是这么渴求他的身体，然而事实如此。  
肉穴深处传来一阵瘙痒，被重点照顾过敏感区域也像是有人轻轻用指甲在挠，后穴收缩着流出混杂着肠液的红色汁液，浇在银时的龟头。  
“看来你非常想要呢。”他用舌尖舔过土方的耳蜗，“说啊，或者……你更想要一个人待着？”  
他耐心地等待着土方的回答。后穴的瘙痒快要让土方失去理智，身体里的渴求感慢慢扩大，每喘息一次，后穴就更加痒。  
“银……银时……”土方喘着气，声音里已有了哀求之意。  
“说，我想要被银时操。”  
“……我……”土方闭上眼睛，似乎是无法接受这样的自己，“我想要被银时……操……”  
声音越来越低，却还是勉强说完了。银时满意地亲吻着他的侧脸，夸他乖。将他放在金属台面上之后，冰凉的触感让土方一接触又重新向上缩进银时的怀里，这个举动让银时决定不再忍耐。  
灼热的阴茎再次冲进他的体内，土方被钉在了台上承受着银时的抽插，每一下都完全埋进他的体内，再拔出。银时堵住他的嘴，将舌头伸进他的口中掠夺着他的理智。  
等到土方被放开，已经快要喘不上气，眼前一片漆黑。  
银时放缓了动作，游刃有余地操着这具完完全全属于自己的身体，解开他右手的绷带。  
由于银时常常为他换药的缘故，伤口已经结疤，褐色与伤疤剥离后的粉色交织在一起。银时低头，热气呼出在创面，土方转头看着他，不知道银时要干些什么。  
下一秒，银时伸出舌头，缓缓舔过他的伤疤。温热的触感传达到土方的大脑，怪异的感觉笼罩着他，他呆呆地注视着银时的动作，一时无法作出反应。  
粗糙的舌苔划过不平的伤疤，津液染湿了皮肤，痂剥落后露出的粉红色嫩肉被银时的舌尖掠过，一丝电流划过土方的身体，夹杂着后穴被填满的快感，一齐冲进他的脑海。  
银时舔舐他右手带来的视觉冲击远大于触觉，反应过来的土方挣扎着移开自己的右手。  
银发男子抬起头，鲜红色的双眸定定地看着他，“你很美。”  
用美来形容令人闻风丧胆的鬼之副长似乎有些失礼，土方不知该如何回答。  
“不会再有人像我这样对你了。”银时靠近土方，鼻尖差一点就碰上他的。“你需要我，我也需要你，这样不是很好吗？”  
不等土方回答，银时就狂风暴雨般地在他体内横冲直撞，土方不自觉将双腿缠在他的腰上，接收着他的抽插。  
次次都撞在敏感点上，大约抽插了十几下之后，银时颤抖着射在了土方的体内。  
土方感到自己一点点被填满，然而后穴的痉挛并没能让他射精。左手圈住阴茎撸动着，他迫不及待地想要释放。银时拨开额前被汗水沾湿的刘海，露出光洁的额头，整个人透出一股压迫感。  
他甩开土方的左手，阻止他抚慰自己的动作，又掏出一支烟点燃。  
土方不知道他原来会抽烟，然而此刻他只想释放。  
他的左手还未触及阴茎，胸前就传来一阵灼烧的疼痛。  
银时吸了一口烟，然后将点燃的烟按在了他的锁骨下方。  
“你！”土方被疼的说不出话，银时干脆地扔掉了烟，跪下含住他尚在勃起的阴茎。  
“唔……”银时吞吐着他的阴茎，本来因为疼痛而快要软掉的阴茎受到刺激重新站立了起来，烧灼感伴随着快感在脑海中互搏。  
疼痛逐渐平息，快感占了上风。土方很快抽搐着射在了银时的口中。  
银时吐出精液，起身看着停留在高潮中的土方，后者失神地看着天花板，眼中没有焦点。  
他用大拇指将精液搓开使他们均匀地附着在指腹，猛地按上锁骨下圆形的伤疤。  
被烧破的皮肉因为组织液和精液的原因变得黏糊糊的，银时观察着土方痛苦的表情，加重了手上的力道。  
他按摩一般地将精液抹遍伤口，看着土方痛到说不出话，胸膛在他手下剧烈地起伏着。  
银时干脆地撤下手指，又引得土方浑身颤栗。  
“你……你到底在干什么……”  
“射了之后被这样对待，是什么感觉呢？”银时将沾满精液和血的手指伸进土方的口中，搅动着他的舌头。“我要你一看到这个疤，就想起我。”  
被高潮和疼痛同时侵袭的土方已有些意识模糊，过于猛烈的切换让他精疲力竭，后穴中的精液和胸口的伤疤让他觉得自己是个货真价实的婊子，一个爱上嫖客的婊子。

Part  
“老板，我来带土方先生回家。”总悟拉开万事屋的门，看见银时一如既往地躺在沙发上看《JUMP》。“他人呢？”  
银时将书随手放在矮几上，一使力坐了起来。“他最近似乎很需要休息，这个时候大约还没醒吧。”  
啊，大约是受伤的原因。总悟想。“那我巡完街再来。”  
银时再次懒洋洋地躺下，挥挥手算作再见。

等到土方睁开眼，面前是总悟那张永远不变的冰块脸，他一时不知该说些什么，长时间被隔绝让他再次见到除了银时以外的人时有种不真实的感觉。  
“伤怎么样？”总悟一改往日不诅咒他便浑身不爽的嘴脸，皱着眉头问他伤口怎么样。  
被银时用舌苔舔过伤疤的麻痒感冲进他的大脑，他不太自然地敷衍，道好多了。  
即使好好地穿着真选组的制服，他还是觉得缺了点什么，下意识伸手去掏口袋里的烟，锁骨下被烫出的伤疤又隐隐作痛，只好放下手作罢。  
土方盘腿坐在自己的房间里，对面坐着总悟，一时间不知该说些什么。  
格格不入的感觉袭来，他想起银时说的话。  
你不被需要了。  
自己住的是副长的屋子，现在山南上任了，那么自己也该搬出去了吧。  
“总悟，”他下定决心抬起头，看着从一进屋就盯着自己不放的栗发男子，“我什么时候搬出这里？”  
“其实……近藤老大没有提起这件事，”总悟扯了扯自己的领巾，眼神游移着看向土方敞开的领口。“山南也有住的地方，你就住在这里吧。”  
“这里是副长的房间，”土方斟酌着说出“副长”这两个字，在舌尖滚来滚去吐出口也还是不够圆滑，“我已经不是副长了。”  
总悟重新看向土方青色的眼眸，想起时兴的彩绘玻璃，看起来寿命就不够长，可是难得一见，他喜欢。“既然你这么坚持，我会和近藤老大说的。只是你有没有想过自己住哪儿？”  
他等着土方回答，却在间隙开口提议，“去我那里吧。”  
没等土方回答，总悟就起身离开了房间，仿佛害怕听到拒绝的答案。然而他临走前感到土方的眼神已经穿过他看向了别的，土方先生在初秋看起来有点怕冷。

总悟和土方住在一起大约有一个月了。近藤飞快同意了这个提议，他正愁土方一个人无人照料。  
但他总觉得土方变得有点奇怪，明明气温不低，却总是说冷，这样的症状直到自己有一次玩笑似的抱住了他才有所缓解。从那之后，他就经常拥抱土方十四郎。  
在他怀里的土方没有往日的凶悍，像在躲避什么，可他时常觉得对方抱住的并不是冲田总悟这个人。  
直到有一次，他看见了被留在车里的土方，和银时。

那是一个傍晚，他和土方出去巡逻，无线电报告说歌舞伎町有人闹事。他留土方在车里，自己下车去查看情况。  
等他回来的时候，看见银时坐在车里，而土方含着他的阴茎。  
对着自己总是黑脸的土方顺从地含着银时勃起的阴茎，努力地吞吐着，似乎唯恐对方会不高兴。进行到一半，土方被揪着头发拎起来面对着银时，发红的嘴唇和眼角让总悟下身发涨。  
他看到土方被银时的精液射在脸上，被扯开的领口露出一块圆形的伤疤。  
土方渴求的眼神让他对银时起了杀意，但他没有上前。  
他看着土方狼狈地抱住银时，后者掐着他的手腕甩开了土方。  
银时勾起嘴角对土方笑，精液粘在土方黑色的刘海上。  
然后银时干脆利落地打开车门下车，留土方一个人呆呆地坐在座椅上，转过头看了总悟一眼。他读不懂这眼神，只是看着银时消失在他的视野中。  
他深吸一口气，拉开车门，下一秒便被土方抱住。黑发男子手脚冰凉，拥抱似乎没能够缓解什么。  
总悟犹豫着不知如何开口，却听到土方沙哑着声音，用刚刚含住银时老二的嘴吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“来做吧。”土方脸上的精液蹭在他的脸颊，左手抓住他半勃起的阴茎。  
总悟的动作停滞了两秒，最终猛地将他压在了后座。  
他后来再也没见过银时。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常变态。  
> 写这篇文章时我参考了很多资料，其中主要是《Mind Control 101 How To Influence The Thoughts And Actions Of Others Without Them Knowing Or Caring by Dantalion Jones 》  
> 以及下面的注释也许可以帮助你理解银时的行为：  
> Mimicry：拟态，或者模仿。同步目标所做的动作能够给目标带来你们是相似的错觉，以此增加亲密度。  
> Kinesthetic：触觉能够改变人的心理状态，当视觉，听觉被剥夺时尤为明显。温暖，柔软的触感能够带来正面的感受，相对的，尖锐，坚硬，冰冷的触觉能够使人负面情绪增加。所以土方会想要温暖实在的东西，可以触摸到的，比如说拥抱。  
> 皮肤饥渴症：人的心理处于孤独，缺失的状态，会渴望他人的触摸。  
> Conviction：说服对方此行为的正当性，作出为别人好的姿态给予（不求回报）或将此行为正当化，站在对方的角度叙事，会让对方更加相信/接受。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
